12 Polina Road
12 Polina Road is a house in the city centre of St. John's, NL, Canada. It houses mostly students, “professional” musicians and PlayStation sales representatives from Montreal. Owned by the Howell family, 12 Polina Road has been the scene of many historic events, such as: 3 of 6 PhilBash™ parties The most epic Wii Golf hole-in-one you've ever seen And most things having to to do with the Commie Ninjas 12 Polina on "snow days" purchase a texas mickey of one's choicein the house and it must be consumed by the current residences of the house on the day of the "snow day." Its influence on popular culture is immeasurable, and will hopefully continue into the future. History In the beginning, there was an apartment. And the landlords saw this apartment, and saw that it was not good. So they said, “Let there be house!” And there was. Eventually. And in this house lived a woman. And some cats. The cats lived in Peter's room. And the landlords saw this, and cast the woman out, making room for their children, and creating the land of beer and video games. Residents of 12 Polina Top Floor The top floor has consisted of Physics fanatic and current Education student Andrew Howell and Howell family relation John Dominie. Also, a Bubble Bobble machine. Other residents have included such colourful characters as Peter Howell and his crazy chair, later bottom floor resident, Liam Peacock, legendary English teacher Phil Howell, and the mysterious Linda Cheeke and Chris Collins, whose unforwarded mail was the only link to any information about them. Bottom floor The bottom floor has consisted of one of 12 Polina`s most prominent female residents, Tara Sweeney, as well as repeat Poliners Liam Peacock and diabetes sufferer Matt Hearn, whose return went down in Polina lore as the Retearn of Hurn. Andrew Howell was notably the first Howell brother to venture into the depths of downstairs. Other former bottom floor Poliners include a parade of memorable figures such as Poliner romantic interest Kathryn Curran, god among men Jeremy Rodgers, drummer Aiden Dunne, other drummer Michael Maddox, and the world's second hairiest man, Andy Colbourne. Also, there be a Beetus monster lurking in the floorboards. Pets Pets have played an important part in Polina life. Notable pets include Baroness Cookie Von Puff Puff, a hamster. Adolf , a goldfish. A budgie bird named Johnny Goodlooks, who met an untimely demise, and his replacement Franco. Landlords The owners of 12 Polina Road were hard cheezie enthusiast Duncan Howell, and organized labour enthusiast and all that is wrong with modern television Eva Howell. In May 2011 it was announced that Duncan and Eva had sold the house to the Rossiters. Now that the Rossiter's have taken over ownership of 12 Polina, many beer is consumed as the previous owners would have wanted it. Associated Figures Other important personalities in 12 Polina lore include the balding stallion John Hillier, the other white meat Ryan Wrice, Kyle “Yngwie Malmsteen” O'Grady, and Ashley Noonan (or Howell, if it's 2011 or later). Criticism Phil liked the other house better. It came with a dishwasher.